Under Your Spell
by magitabrennan
Summary: Will Schuester gets into a really bad car accident and is in the hospital. While admitted Quinn Fabray stops by for a visit and things get a little weird. Will wakes up thinking that he is in love with Quinn. uh-oh what will Quinn do?
1. Chapter 1

Under Your Spell 

William schuester, Spanish teacher and the New Directions glee club coach is currently lying in a hospital bed in the ICU in coma thanks to a car accident. This was all thanks to a drunken truck driver hitting his little beat up Chevy while coming home from William McKinley high. Every day Emma Pillsbury the guidance counselor and his girlfriend sits in the room patiently waiting for him to wake up.

"Please wake up will. All the glee kids are so worried about you." Emma says while sitting in the chair next to him.

Nothing happened not even a squeeze of her hand. So she gets up and cleans the room to her liking. This takes a while because of her OCD and mysophobia. She cleans everything top to bottom and silently prays for Will to wake up. As she finishes she hears a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." says Emma politely. Quinn Fabray quietly walks in with a bouquet of roses in her hand for her teacher. She slowly takes a seat next to him and begins to talk to him.

"Hey its Quinn, I know I haven't been the best person in the world right now but I want you to know that I am here for you. I love you –well not in that way but a father daughter type way." Quinn says.

Out of nowhere he starts to moan in his sleep that he wants her to go harder. Quinn sits quietly and listens to him moan in pleasure in his dream. Emma gives a concerned look and tells Quinn he is probably talking about Emma and not her. After a half hour Quinn decides to leave when Will wakes up. He gives her a sweet seductive smile and then locks lips with not Emma but Quinn.

"-I what are you doing?"Quinn franticly asks her teacher.

Emma just looks at Will in shock as he says "I am kissing my girlfriend silly."

"Huh?" Exclaims Quinn

While Emma replies with a "WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay thank you everyone who has commented, added me as a favorite author or story alert! It means a lot to me. This is my first fanfic and I hope to make more. So I posted about how I made this on face book and my mom wanted to see it. I was was a little nervous because its glee (I don't know why I'm obsessed. Like Buffy obsessed. Trust me anyone who knows me knows I love Buffy) and that little part where he moans. But yea my mom just giggled. I realize now that I have a sick mind. But

whatever its fanfic so it would happen here! Yeah! In no one shape of form do I own glee. If I did will would be shirtless and sing more often. Matt Morrison is one hot older guy. And Quinn would have kept Beth and live with Puck.

So on with the story.

PS: Quinn lives with Mercedes because I hate her mom for kicking her out.

Quinn looked at Will for a few moments and then said she had to go to Mercedes. Quinn walks up the stairs quietly and goes into her room where Mercedes is waiting for her.

"So how is ? 'Cause you know I need to get my Spanish grade up sometime girl." says Mercedes.

" He's awake but I don't think is he acting like himself right now." replies Quinn

"Okay. Is there something going on I should no about?" asks Mercedes

"Nope." says Quinn too quickly for Mercedes' liking.

Since its Sunday they invite Kurt over for a Project Runway marathon.

They all sit on the couch and Quinn has to listen to Kurt and Mercedes bicker about which dresses are better.

She just tunes them out and thinks about the kiss she received from her teacher and how she hopes this all goes away soon.

At the hospital Will and Emma are talking about what happened twenty minutes ago.

. Emma is pacing back and forth while trying to tell Will that SHE is his girlfriend and not his sixteen year old pregnant student.

"Will- for the last time you are not in love with Quinn Fabray and she is not in love with you!" exclaims Emma.

"But she gave me flowers Emma and she said she loves me. I think you are just jealous." Says will seriously. Emma rolls her eyes and sighs

Monday morning rolls around and Quinn is at her locker getting her Spanish book.

She feels a light tap hit her shoulder and she turns around suddenly to see Mr. Schuester standing there.

He checks to see if anyone she around than then he begins to talk to her.

"I missed you so much Quinn." Says Will leaning forward to kiss her again

He leans in and gives her a sweet kiss on her lips.

Quinn tries to protest but all her efforts are futile and he eventually pulls apart for more air.

He then asks her to go to his office with he before class because he has something to show her.

He gives her his best 'Do it because A/N: So what do you think he has to show her? I know it's a cliffy but my plot bunnies are running low on fuel so I might write a chapter later in the day. Reviews are wonderful! They make my day. Just so you know I was reading another story about Rachel and Quinn and thought long and hard about making this Quill. There isn't a lot of fanfics about these two anyway. And I was reading on Wikipedia under the delusions section and found this condition called Erotomania. It's when a person believes with absolute certainty that another person is in love with them. Read Review Add Favorite. Do what you will.


	3. It takes two Oh what will I do?

A/N: I feel so bad about the cliffhanger. I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long. I don't own glee and if I did this ship would happen. And Italics are there inner thoughts. I don't own It takes two from Hairspray or any song that I use in this fic. And I am using the one that Matt sang in the broadaway musical. Zac Efron has nothing on Matt Morrison. Okay next chapter away!

The walk to his office was a quiet one. Will kept sneaking glances at Quinn every five seconds. Quinn was very nervous about the whole situation she was in.

"_Why does he keep looking at me like I'm a supermodel? I am pregnant so I can't be that pretty right now. I have a bad feeling about going into his office alone with him after what he did in the hospital and the hall." _Quinn thought to herself.

When they arrived Will asked her to sit as he was locking the door. He then turned to the radio and a song was playing. The song was It Takes Two from Hairspray. When the intro died he started to sing along.

LINK  
they say it's a man's world  
well, that cannot be denied  
But what good's a man's world  
without a woman by your side  
and so i will wait  
Until that moment you decide

"_What is he doing? Wait-Isn't this a love song? Oh no Oh No!" said Quinn to herself_

LINK & GUYS  
That I'm your man  
And you're my girl  
That I'm the sea  
And you're the pearl  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two  
Doo doo - wop!

"_Quinn has the most beautiful eyes. I really hope she loves this song because I want her to know how much I really love her" thought Will dreamily._

A king ain't a king  
Without the pow'r behind the throne  
A prince is a pauper. Babe,  
Without a chick to call his own  
So please, darling, choose me  
I don't wanna rule alone  
Tell me,

LINK & GUYS  
I'm your king  
And you're my queen  
That no one else  
Can come between  
It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

GUYS  
Don't you know

LINK  
Lancelot had guinevere  
Mrs. Claus has old st. Nick  
Romeo had juliet  
And liz, well, she has her dick

They say it takes two to tango  
Well, that tango's child's play  
So take me to the dance floor  
And we'll twist the night away

Just like Frankie Avalon  
Had his favorite mouseketeer  
I dream of a lover, babe,  
To say the things I long to hear  
So come closer baby,

Oh and whisper in my ear

TRACY (in anything but a whisper)  
Yeah! That you're my girl  
And i'm your boy  
That you're my pride  
And i'm your joy  
That i'm the sand  
And you're the tide  
I'll be the groom  
If you'll be my bride

"_Oh gosh did he just _It takes two, baby,  
It takes two

TRACY (& GUYS)  
I'm your girl (you're my girl)  
You're my boy (i'm your boy)  
You're my pride  
I'm your joy  
I'm the sand  
You're the tide  
Be the groom  
I'll be your bride (be my bride_)_

It takes Two

It takes Two

When the song finished Quinn sat stunned for several minutes wearing the same look he did when He sang Endless Love with Rachel Berry. The bell rang and Quinn bolted out of the room and knocked on 's door.

"I need to talk to you about " said Quinn quietly.

" Okay, Quinn what's the matter now?" asked Miss Pillsbury."

"He sang me a LOVE song! It takes two to be exact. He had this look in his eye. And before all that he kissed me in the hall. I do not know what to do!" exclaims Quinn.

Suddenly a hard knock is heard and Will walks in the door with a dreamy look on his face when he sees Quinn.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere you need to get to class sweetheart." Will tells Quinn.

"_Sweetheart?" Emma thinks this word to herself. "If only he called me that. "Continued Emma_

Emma watches as Will puts his arm around Quinn's waist as they leave the room together.

"_What is wrong with him?" _Quinn asks herself as the are walking to the Spanish room.

Quinn finds her seat and Will starts off the class by saying "Buenos Tardes class"

"Everyone take out your essays so I can take a quick peek at them. And can I see Quinn Fabray at my desk?" says Will

"_Uh-oh what is he up to now?" Quinn thinks with panic._

A/N: so what did you think? I love Matt's version of the song and I though since he sang it I might as well include it because its glee there is supposed to be music. Chapter four is coming soon. Let's just say Quinn decides to get help from Rachel Berry and sings a song of her own for Will. Review comment add whatever. It makes my day so much brighter.


	4. Don' stand so close to me

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I really had to think about how I wanted it to go. I have a question for you lovely readers. Do you want them to be together or should he snap out of it and pretend none of it happened. When you review please tell me. Your opinions matter to me. So I don't own glee or any songs I use. An appearance by Rachel Berry is coming up this chapter yay! If she is out of character I am sorry.

The essay is a topic of your choice essay written in Spanish (I only took one year in High school so let's play pretend. If you want feel free to use Google translator) Quinn chose to write about love. So when Will-I mean Mr. Schue called her to the desk she felt nervous about him reading it.

She gave the essay to Mr. Schue and sat there while he read it. Her essay went like this:

_Love is an unbreakable bond between two people. It's a force that cannot be stopped even if the person is wrong for you. Love cannot be described with words. When you love someone you would do anything for them. Take a bullet for them, die for them. When a man loves a woman he sends her flowers, showers her with love and affection. He can look past her faults, mistakes, and insecurities. I recently found that I have never truly been loved, because a real man would never leave when times get rough. I just want to be loved for me. _

When Mr. Schue was done reading it he gave her a dazzling smile and whispered that he will love her no matter what. That made Quinn smile brightly as she skipped back to her seat. This is when Quinn Fabray realized that she had fallen in love with Will Schuester. There was only one person who could help her get over it. That person was Rachel Berry.

You see Rachel Berry once had a crush on the guy so Quinn figured that she was the best person to help her. So she decided after class she would talk to Rachel.

When the bell rang Quinn walked up to Rachel as she was putting her things away.

"Hey Rachel, Can we talk about something?" asks Quinn

"Um yea but you see if we do that now we will be late for class. I do not like to be late to class it would be catastrophic. So if you meet me in the music room before glee I would be happy to talk about whatever you need to talk about with me." Replies Rachel.

"See you later then." Says Quinn

As Quinn left for her next class she saw Mr. Schue give her a big smile and a note. It read:

_Quinn,_

_I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful girl-woman I have ever met. I want to be the one who showers you with love and tell you all my dreams. You have no faults. Will you come to my house Friday night for dinner?_

_Love,_

_Will_

Later that day Quinn met Rachel in the music room.

"So what is it that you want to discuss with me Quinn, It must be important if you want to talk to me about it. As your friend you should know I'm here for you whenever you need me. And if you are in trouble one of my dad's is a cop." Says Rachel

"I'm not in that kind of trouble Rachel. You have to promise me you will not tell anyone about this. Mr. Schuester thinks he is in love with me. He thinks I'm his girlfriend. And I think I'm starting to like him. So you need to help me come up with a song to tell him it's wrong." Quinn tells Rachel hastily.

"Well he did sing a mash up of don't stand too close to me and young girl. Maybe we can rearrange the lyrics to fit you and you can sing it to him!" Rachel exclaims to Quinn.

So later when the song was put together Quinn knocked on the door to his office.

"Quinn darling come in." will says with a bright smile

"Do you mind if I sang a song for you?" asks Quinn sweetly

"Of course I don't! Please do" Says Will excitedly

"Okay so this is a rearranged version of Don't Stand too close to me and Young girl. You sang this to Rachel so I hope I can get the message across to you." Says Quinn

_Young student the subject of teacher fantasy_

_He wants her so badly knows who he wants to be_

_With all the charms of a woman she keeps the secret of her youth_

_Bookmark it he's so close now this guy is twice her age_

_Don't stand don't stand so don't stand so close to me. _

_Young teach your out of your mind your love for me is way out of line_

_Better run boy I'm much too young boy_

_Temptation, frustration so bad it makes her cry_

_Beneath my perfume and make up I'm just a baby in disguise_

_Get out of here before you have the time to change your mind._

'_Because I'm afraid you've gone too far_

_Don't stand don't stand so don't stand so close to me_

_Young teach your mind your love for me is way out of line_

_Better run boy I'm much too young boy_

_Don't stand don't stand so don't stand so close to me_

_I'm much too young boy!_

There was a pause of complete silence followed by clapping.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say to you Mr. Schue?"

"Will, Quinn and yes I do. You don't want me to stand so close to you because you're a young girl." Says Will dreamily.

Quinn fights the urge to hit her head on his office desk. She keeps trying to tell him that she is too young for her but he just doesn't get it. So after fifteen minutes she gives up and reports her failure to Rachel.

"I thought you said that he sang that song for you!" says Quinn angrily

"He did! I never said it worked. Come to think of it –the song made it worse" Replies Rachel.

Quinn stalks away angrily and tries to think of another plan. She needs to find someone who can talk sense into Mr. Schuester before Friday rolls around.

A/N: So… I tweaked the lyrics of the mash up song will used in Ballad to try and get Rachel to realize that her crush on him was bad. I thought using a similar response to the song that Rachel gave with be funny. When I watched Ballad I could not stop laughing at it. I don't own the song or anything. I wanted to try and get will to see that it was bad. Poor Quinn! So as I asked at the top. Should there be a happy ending for Quill or should he snap out of it. If he doesn't I was thinking of a wedding for the two of them. I think Quinn falling for him would be better but readers choice. Tell me soon.

Karen(magita brennan)


	5. you just smile and take my hand

A/N: I'm back with the fifth chapter! I was told that I should make Quill happen so I did. I hope this is worth the wait. You lovely readers get some romance in the chapter. I don't own glee blah blah blah . The songs will sings is God blessed the broken road. Rascal Flats own the song.

Quinn knew she had to do something about the mess she was in. So at lunch she told the rest of the club what was going on with her and Mr. Schuester.

"Okay guys. I need your help with a problem I am having. Mr. Schue thinks he is in love with me. It happened after the car accident. So I need you guys to help talk some sense into him please." Quinn confessed to her fellow gleeks.

Everyone sat there shocked by Quinn's words. Kurt was the first one to speak.

"Well, have you tried singing a song?" asked Kurt.

"Yes. And it did not work at all. Ms. Pillsbury has tried to talk to him but he won't listen." Replied Quinn.

Rachel sat there thinking hard about what she could do. "You said that this was because of the accident? I can ask my daddy who is a doctor to help me research his current condition. It won't be easy but it's a start." Rachel said to Quinn

"Thanks Rachel. What do I do in the meantime?" said Quinn

Artie told her "I think it would be best to play along, you know just for a bit till we figure things out."

"Okay but I don't like where this is going." Replied Quinn reluctantly

The day had finally come for Quinn to go on her date with Will-Mr. Schuester. Will was so happy that morning as he whistled a upbeat tune down the hall to Quinn's locker.

"Good Morning Quinn! Are you ready for our date?" Will asked her excitedly

"Hello Mr. Schuester. And yes I am ready." Quinn said with fake enthusiasm

The day went along like all the others. Quinn drove home to get ready and Will did the same thing. Quinn decided to wear her favorite red spaghetti strapped dress that was just above her thighs paired with her jimmy chew red high hells. As far as makeup went Quinn kept it simple with lip gloss and red eye shadow. Quinn thought she was going to his house but Will had other plans in store for them.

Will went home and decided to wear his best tux and found his red tie to go with the red jacket. Even though Sue made fun of him he really did use hair gel to style his hair. He put a dab of it in and reached for his razor to shave. He put on his favorite cologne and walked out the door to his car to pick up Quinn.

When seven rolled around Quinn felt very nervous. But Mercedes being the great friend she is gave her a few words of encouragement. "You will be fine Quinn, I mean it's just Mr. Schue and besides it's not like you are going to fall in love with him. It's just for now." Mercedes said to Quinn.

But Boy was Mercedes wrong about that. Will rang the door bell, greeted both girls and walked Quinn to his car. Being the perfect gentlemen he opened the car door for her. As they drove Quinn got suspicious of their destination.

"We're not going to your house are we?" asked Quinn

"Nope I thought of something much better for our first date." Replied Will with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

When they got to the park he hopped out and walked to the other side to open the passenger door. Quinn gave a small smile at this. Will then stood behind Quinn and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Why do I need my eyes closed?" asked Quinn curiously

"Because where we are going is a surprise my dear." Replied Will

"_I hate surprises. And what is with all the pet names? Why do I feel so safe in his arms? He smells really good tonight. Wait-hold on a second Quinn you are not falling in love with him!" _rambled Quinn in her head.

When they reached the spot Will told her she could open her eyes. Before her was a beautiful tree house that looked at least 30 years old. Quinn stood there mesmerized for a few minutes at it shear beauty.

"Wow. It's beautiful Will." Said Quinn. This was the first time she willingly used his first name. and she liked it.

"I'm glad you like it Quinn. My father and I built it when we were little. I wanted to bring you somewhere special." Will told Quinn with full honesty.

As they climbed in Quinn saw a picnic basket and a blanket on the floor with two candles. Will lit the candles and opened the basket to get the food. He made pasta with meatballs and sauce. They shared the plate just like the dogs did in lady and the tramp. They sat and talked for a good while after they ate. Quinn spotted Will's guitar over in the corner.

"Can you play something for me?" Quinn asked Will

"That is what I was planning on doing anyway." Said Will

Will started to strum God Blessed the Broken Road and Quinn couldn't help but smile brightly at him.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

As Will sang to Quinn all the feelings she had been trying to hide came flooding back to her. She felt her heart pound in her chest and butterflies take over her stomach. As much as Quinn hated to admit it- she was definitely in love with William Schuester and she just could not help it. 

_[Chorus:]_  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_[Chorus]_

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

After the song was finished Will leaned in for a kiss. This time Quinn did not fight it or try to stop him. When their lips met Quinn felt safe and wanted again. She felt love and hope. She felt the sparks fly between them. After sometime they broke away for air and Quinn had a dazed but happy look on her face. And she said:

"I think I am in love with You Will Schuester." Confessed Quinn

"I know that I'm in love with you Quinn Fabray." Replied Will

The car ride back to Mercedes was pleasant. Will walked to the door where Mercedes was waiting for Quinn.

" Goodnight Quinn." Said Will

" Good night Will." Replied Quinn

As Will drove away Quinn walked into the house and leaned against the door frame. After a moment Quinn went up stairs to tell her roommate everything. But the only thoughts that ran through Quinn's mind were "_How long will this last? And How will we make this work?"_

A/N: was it all you hoped for? Reviews make me happy! Quinn will cry if you don't.( Just kidding)


	6. moving in and moving forward

A/N: sorry it's been so long folks. Lots of stuff has happened and I need to focus on college stuff. I'm starting the end of this month so the stories might not be updated very often but enough about me. I really don't have a witty way of saying Glee belongs to fox and not me.

It's been four months since Will and Quinn's first date. Will still hasn't snapped back to reality as Quinn put it. So instead of making things hard for herself she decided to let whatever happens, happen. Currently Quinn and Will are lying on his bed watching American Idol (come on you know they would watch it. They sing.) Will paused the TV so he could ask her something.

"Quinn? Can I ask you something important?" asks Will.

"Of Course you can." Replies Quinn.

"Would you consider moving in with me? I love you so much and I want to share my home with you." Says Wil

"I have to talk Mercedes about this first. She is like a sister to me." Answers Quinn.

"That sounds reasonable. Here is a copy of the house key in case you decide to." Says Will

"I have to go but I will see you tomorrow."Says Quinn as she kisses him goodbye.

"See you later." He replies with a deep kiss.

When Quinn gets home she runs up to Mercedes room to talk. She knocks quietly on the door and waits for her to answer.

"Come in Quinn. Glad you came home." Says Mercedes

"Can we talk about _home_ for a moment? Will asked me to move in with me!" Exclaims Quinn

"Whoa Mr. Schue wants you to live with him? That is serious business girl!" replies Mercedes"

"I know! What should I do?" asks Quinn

"Do you love him? Because if you do then move in. If not or if you question your love then don't. Simple as that." Answers Mercedes.

"I cannot believe I am saying this but- I really do love Will um uh – Mr. Schuester. I have never felt something as right as what I have with Will. I don't think that it's the condition thing anymore. I think it's the real deal." Confessed Quinn

The next day Quinn drove to Will's house with all her things packed in boxes. Will opened up his door and helped her unpack her things. Will Smiled widely at her as she walked into the house. There was just one thing that she had to ask him.

"Will, do you remember when the doctor told you that you had a condition that made you " fall" for me? I just want to know is this real or not? I don't want to spend my whole life with you living a lie." Said Quinn honestly

"Yes, Quinn I do remember that. And honestly this is real. I found out that it went away two months ago. I remembered all the things we did together and those feelings I had and still have. I tried to fight my feelings because I thought it was wrong but I knew when you said yes to moving in that I really do love you. I will always love you Quinn." Replies Will open heartedly.

"I want to keep Beth. I want us both to raise her." Says Quinn

"I would love to raise her together. "Replies Will.

For the next two years Quinn and Will kept their relationship a secret from everyone except from the glee club. As they planned Quinn and Will kept Beth. Puck came around once a week to spend time with his daughter. Noah accepted Will's role in Quinn and Beth's lives. Quinn's eighteenth birthday was one of the happiest days of her life.

Quinn woke up November eighteenth with a bright smile on her face. She found eighteen roses for her eighteenth birthday right by her bedside table. Will walked in with breakfast in bed for Quinn. He made bacon, pancakes with orange juice. Will gave her eighteen birthday kisses as he sat on the bed. Quinn and Will went about their normal routines of getting ready for school. Will always left first and Quinn left twenty minutes later.

At school all her friends greeted her with hugs and choruses of happy birthday. The day went by as usual with the exception of everyone wishing her a happy day. Will was so excited he could not wait until the end of the day. He had special plans during glee today. He was going to sing a duet with Quinn today for her birthday and pop THE question.

When four o'clock rolled around Quinn jumped up and went straight to the chorus room. When she got there the room was dark. She flicked the light on and a chorus of surprise filled the room. Quinn stood in shock as she saw the cake with eighteen candles and one for good luck. They all ate the cake and Will told everyone to go sit down in their seats. Will told the whole club about what was going to happen today, no one was supposed to say anything to Quinn.

"Okay everyone I would like to sing a song today with Quinn." Said Will happily

"Mr. Schuester, don't you think Rachel should sing? She has a better voice. I mean I will sound horrible." Quinn said trying to reason with Will.

"No Quinn it has to be you. I know it's weird since I did sing this song with Rachel but I know this is the perfect song to sing." Replied Will

"Wait, you want me to sing Endless Love? I guess if you want me to." Said Quinn

Brad started playing the piano and Will began to sing

WILL:

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

Quinn:

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

Both:

And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts, Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause you,

You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love 

Bum, bum  
Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Bum, bum  
Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,

I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know  
I don't mind

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny

This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

The song ended and Will was down on one Knee with a box in his hand. Quinn looked up at him confused.

"What_ is he doing? OMG! Is he going to propose?" _Quinn asks herself,

"Quinn, even though this all started because of some stupid condition I know what I have with you is real. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again. You are an amazing woman- Yes woman because today that is what I can call you. Will you make me the happiest man ever and be my wife?" Will tells Quinn with nothing but love in his eyes.

"I-I –yes William I will marry you. "Replies Quinn with a smile

The whole room claps happily for both Will and Quinn. A few moments later the bell rings and Quinn goes home with her fiancé. Yes, fiancé because Quinn Charlotte Fabray is going to be Quinn Charlotte Schuester, a woman with a loving husband and an amazing daughter Beth.

A/N: So this is a happy ending for Quill in this fan fiction universe. One more chapter then the story is done. The next chapter will be … The Wedding chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please review and such.


	7. the Wedding ever ever after

A/N: Okay so here is the wedding chapter! I got inspired by my muses to write another story as well. But I really want to finish up this story. Please Read Haunted my new story. Don't own glee.

Quinn and Will spent every day planning their wedding with Rachel Berry's help of course. The date was set for January 15 2014. They had to wait until Quinn graduated. And now that it happened they were more than ready for this. They both had their parties and made promises not to have strippers much to Puck's chagrin. The parties were a hit with everyone there.

Quinn learned that her mother divorced her husband. But when Judy learned who she was marrying she turned her back on her once again. So today Ms. Jones who was like a mother to Quinn walked her down the aisle. Quinn wore a beautiful floor length dress with crystal embroidery on the waist line. The thick straps hung down on Quinn's shoulders. Her hair was down and curled to perfection. Will was wearing a traditional tuxedo.

Mercedes was Quinn's maid of honor because of all the good things she had done for her. Will's best man or woman I shall say was Emma Pillsbury. The music started and everyone stood up as Quinn walked down the Aisles

Quinn accompanied by Mrs. Jones walked elegantly and gracefully down the aisles to Will. They never took their eyes off one another. Finally after a few Quinn was at the alter holding hands with Will.

The priest started the ceremony:

" We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of William and Quinn. … Do you William Schuester take Quinn Charlotte Fabray as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health until the day you die?" the Priest asked

" Yes I do." Said Will

" And do you Quinn Charlotte Fabray take William Schuester as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold in sickness and in health until the day you die?" the priest asked Quinn.

"Yes. I do." Replied Quinn with tears in her eyes

"If anyone has just cause why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold you peace. " said the priest. Of course no one did. "By the power invested in me by the state of Ohio I now pronounce you husband and Wife." Said the priest

The reception was a blast. Rachel insisted on the recently graduated New Directions members to sing a song for Will and Quinn. They chose to sing You're Still the One by Shania Twain. Puck agreed to take care of Beth while they both went on their honeymoon to California.

Quinn and Will decided that they should move to California together with Beth. Quinn went to UCLA and Will got another Spanish Job and coached a new glee club in California. Puck agreed since he was moving to New York to be with Rachel. (Yes Puckelberry exists in this fic). Just like the Carrie Underwood Song they lived ever ever after.


End file.
